Opposites Attract
by Nyxis
Summary: Shannon is Chloe's sister. When they are forced to move to Beckon Hill the two mai are in for a real suprise and what happens when Derek Hale finds a mate in Shannon? Summary Sucks story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or Teen Wolf but I wish I did ;(**

"What do you mean we are being relocated?" I shrieked. Valentina sighed.

"It's too dangerous for Chloe to be here. You are her older sister and are moving to Beckon Hill to protect her." Yeah. I am Chloe's older sister Shannon. I'm 17 so only a year. Yes I am Mai. I frowned. Not that I didn't want to protect my sister, I love her! But moving away from my mom, Amy, and Paul, I didn't know what I would do without them.

"But-" I tried.

"No buts! You two leave tonight. Go home; lock the doors-"at this I scoffed. Yea like a locked door would protect us from the Order of the Tenth Blade-"and pack. Alek and Jasmine will go with you." I nodded, still frowning. Jasmine, Chloe, and Alek were in the next room having tea. I assumed they already knew. We walked into the living room and Chloe stood up. I nodded at her and went for the door. She met me there and we got into my car and we drove home.

"Chloe go get packed." I didn't like leaving mom. I'm sure Chloe didn't either. I went to my room, changed **(Pic on profile) **, and packed. I went to Chloe's room and Jasmine and Alek were there. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Lets go." Was all I said. We went to the car and drove to the airport. It was only an hour plane ride. I sat next to Chloe.

"Shannon, I know this is kinda depressing but you could at least smile a little. Ya know be a little more cheery." She suggested. I gave her a small smile.

"Chloe, I am your protector. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." I don't think she quite knew what to say. The rest of the plane ride went in silence. We landed and got our luggage. We all got into a rental car and drove to our house. They had bought one already. I wondered how long they knew about this before telling me.

The house was nice. Next to a big forest. I got out of the car, took my suitcase and went to find my room. Once I did, we ordered pizza. We talked and laughed and smiled. Oh how I wish life could have been that simple.

**Okay I know that was kinda fast but bear with me. And I know the characters are a little ooc but it will get better I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I do not own anything ;(**

It was around 10 when we all decided to turn in. We were all tired from the plane ride even though it was a short one. I went to take a shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I got in and washed my hair with some chocolate shampoo and vanilla conditioner. Weird I know but it smelled so good. I washed my body with raspberry body wash, shaved, and wrapped myself in a big white fluffy towel. I walked into my spacious bedroom, the sound of my feet slapping against the floor. I put on a tank top and some sleep pants.

I turned to look in the floor length mirror on the door that led to my bathroom. My dark chocolate hair hung damp around my face and stopped below my breasts and my few strips of bright red hair weaved through. My tan olive skin was still damp due to my shower and had a blush on my high cheek bones from the hot water. I was big boned with an hourglass figure and standing at five foot five. My mouth opened slightly showing off my straight white teeth thanks to two years and four days, not that I was counting, of braces. My bottom lip was bigger than my top and had a natural pout. And then were my brown eyes famed with dark eyelashes. I sighed and looked down at my fingers letting my claws out. I looked back up at my eyes seeing that they had turned into green cat eyes. I put my claws back and my eyes returned to normal. I hated being a Mai after _it_ happened. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and went to bed.

I was awakened to someone jumping on my bed. I cracked my eyes open to see Alek. I frowned and kicked his legs. He tumbled off the bed and landed on his feet. 'Cats always land on their feet.' I thought.

"Alek, what do you want?" I asked irritated. He jumped down so he was lying next to me.

"Jas, Chloe and I are going to the market for food for you to make us. Ya wanna come?" I snorted. I was the only one that could cook. I nodded and slipped out of bed and shoved Alek out of the room. I put some Moroccan Oil in my hair to define its curl and I washed my face, and put on makeup. I got dressed (Pic on Profile) and grabbed my bag and met my fellow Mai in the kitchen. I grabbed some orange juice and we all got into the car and made the fifteen minute drive to the market. I grabbed a cart and started looking at the fruit. I grabbed some apples, peaches and other things. When I looked in the cart, there were various sodas, chips, and cookies. I looked at Alek.

"We are NOT getting all that. One soda, and either one chip or one cookie."

"But Shanni!" He whined. I narrowed my eyes and he shut up.

"That's what I thought." We continued shopping. Chloe grabbed some yogurt and Jasmine got some juice. We checked out and took our things to the car. On the way back, I noticed that we were running low on gas so I stopped at a station. Alek jumped up and ran into the mini mart they had there. No doubt he was going to get something with sugar, not that he needed any. I followed him in and bumped into a…wall? A leather jacket, black t-shirt covered wall of pure muscle.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" I looked up at him and my eyes widened. He had pale skin, gorgeous black hair that practically screamed at me to run my fingers through, and dark guarded eyes. His scent was a musky/cinnamon and it made my mouth water but there was something else, something…off. He looked shocked. Probably because he wasn't expecting someone to run into him. And then there was the awkward silence. I cleared my throat.

"Um I'm Shannon. I just moved here with my sister Chloe and two of my friends." I held my hand out to him.

"Derek." He said and grasped my hand. I imminently felt my claws itching to come out. I quickly let go. What was with this mysterious boy that made me so on the edge? I looked at him and his face mirrored what I felt. We just stood there, tense.

"SHANNON!" I heard Alek scream which caused me to jump. I looked around Derek to see my Mai male with his arms full of candy, soda, and chips. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alek, what have I told you about sugar?" I groaned but he had stopped walking and his smile was now replaced with a somber look, his eyes narrowed at Derek.

"Who is he?" He asked looking at me. Derek turned to glare at Alek.

"I AM right here you know." He said.

"Um Alek, this is Derek." I said. Alek nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the car. Jasmine had gotten the gas. I turned my head to Derek as I opened the car door.

"I guess I'll see you around." I called and climbed into the car. Alek hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"There is something off with him." He said through clenched teeth. I looked back to see Derek still watching us. I put the key in and started the car and drove home. There was defiantly something fishy going on with that man.


End file.
